a gem hidden
by awesomeninja3
Summary: zane has a secret he has been keeping from everyone i suck at summaries my first story plz be truthful say what you like i take advice its sort of steven universe related
1. Chapter 1

it was a peace full day in ninjago all the ninja were asleep all exept zane he was meditating prepairing for his neverending battle against black diamond he was the person that created the universe he was made of the gems star saphire star quartz sunstone moonstone he was titanium aura quartz he created everyone he knew this day would come. he went a head to make breackfeast .


	2. Chapter 2

it was a peace full day in ninjago . all the ninja were asleep .all exept zane .he was meditating prepairing for his neverending battle against black diamond . he was the person that created the universe . zane was made of the gems star sapphire star quartz sun stone moonstone he was titanium aura quartz . created everyone he knew this day would come. he went a head to make breakfast . the rest of the ninja woke up and he greeted them ''hello brothers'' jay said ''hello pink apron'' zane chukled he then saw something forming on his shoulder so he ran to the restroom and locked the door '' no no no not yet '' the glow went away the ninja sighed and went back out '' hey zane you okay'' asked cole ''yeah in fine '' he said yhen they went outside to train zane went to meditate and had a conversation with his fellow fusions '' you guys what are we going to do they almost found out '' sapphire said '' i dont know we have kept it for so long i will explode'' sun said '' don't know but calm down sun'' then they all said '' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' ''zane , zane , zane !'' kai said then zane apologized. but then he saw the clouds storm '' go inside '' he said '' but why zane '' just go'' then he pushed them in '' i'm sorry but i have to do this '' then he transformed with blazing light on his shoulder chest and forehead glowed four magnificent gems he rose up titanium aura quartz was back she flew in the air '' black diamond '' she said with gritted teeth '' so i see you have come back i hope your ready to plunge into darkness '' aura


	3. Chapter 3

it was a peace full day in ninjago . all the ninja were asleep .all exept zane .he was meditating prepairing for his neverending battle against black diamond . he was the person that created the universe .

zane was made of the gems star sapphire star quartz sun stone moonstone he was titanium aura quartz . created everyone he knew this day would come. he went a head to make breakfast . the rest of the ninja woke up and he greeted them ''hello brothers'' jay said ''hello pink apron'' zane chukled he then saw something forming on his shoulder so he ran to the restroom and locked the door '' no no no not yet '' the glow went away the ninja sighed and went back out '' hey zane you okay'' asked cole ''yeah in fine '' he said yhen they went outside to train zane went to meditate and had a conversation with his fellow fusions '' you guys what are we going to do they almost found out '' sapphire said '' i dont know we have kept it for so long i will explode'' sun said '' don't know but calm down sun'' then they all said '' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 'gasp' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' ''zane , zane , zane !'' kai said then zane apologized. but then he saw the clouds storm '' go inside '' he said '' but why zane '' just go'' then he pushed them in '' i'm sorry but i have to do this ''

then he transformed with blazing light on his shoulders chest and forehead glowed four magnificent gems he rose up titanium aura quartz was back she flew in the air '' black diamond '' she said with gritted teeth '' so i see you have come back i hope your ready to plunge into darkness '' aura quickly rose into action and summoned her weapon a beautiful and magestic bow. he aimed it and used an ice beam unknowingly the ninja stepped out and wachted the battle aura went straight to her head '' this ends NOW'' she said she took her gem and broke it in half as the skies cleared she slowly went back down and bubbled black diamonds gem.

''zane what was that'' kai asked ''i um ill explain inside'' said a startled titanium aura quartz and turned back to look like zane

 **later that day**

''so your probably wondering what that was what that was well, i am a gem called titanium aura quartz and i have been in this universe since time started even before that you see i have the power to create worlds and i am a fusion of the gems star sapphire star quartz sunstone and moonstone i created gems it was all good for a few years but then black diamond wanted complete control over all worlds the other diamonds went to her and joined i had made peace with pink diamond and we formed an alliance called the crystal gems we had those who sought after peace we fought and during one of our battles on a planet called earth black diamond and i went face to face we soon went of planet into space we kept fighting and ended up on a planet we crashed and she went into her gem to regenerate and i started creating i was inspired to make a place of balance and created the land of ninjago i also created the first spinjitzu master and every ten thousand years the same thing black diamond rose we battled but during one of our fights we both had to regenerate i got found by dr. julien and put into my robotical body i didnt remeber until i flipped on my swich im sorry for not telling you earlier'' zane said ''wow i did not see that coming'' lloyd said and wachted the others with they're mouthes wide open


End file.
